rwby_rosefandomcom-20200215-history
Rocky Mercer
Rocky Mercer is played by Rocky Mercer. Basic Info Species (Human/Faunus/Android. List traits.) Faunus (wolf ears, sense of smell, night vision, enhanced hearing) Affiliation/Occupation Beacon Student Semblance Shadow Dash - Rocky can dash at a high speeds with a shadow trail following him, hence the name shadow dash. While doing this dash Rocky can turn in several different directions, and he can use his dash to strike at an enemy several times from all sides. At times while he dashes he may disappear from the Vision of those who aren't used to seeing things moving fast, and at times it looks like he's teleporting. But the one big drawback of his Shadow Dash is if he uses it to much it could kill him, so he has to worry about that. Weapon: dual swords , one uses ice dust and the other uses fire dust Skills He's quick and agile, he knows how to hunt, he knows how to survive in the wild and outside of the kingdoms Weaknesses He can be really lazy at times, he tends to underestimate his opponents, and he gets arrogant at times. Appearance Hair Neck length, messy and slight spiky, covers his right eye, and it's jet black Outfit Grey hoodie over a dark blue shirt, Black slightly baggy jeans, and black converse Other Important details He has a non traditional name due to being raised outside off the kingdoms, that and his parents weren't the type of people who named their child after a color. Personality Overview Rocky is most the time a sarcastic asshole around strangers, but once you've gotten yo know him he becomes more of a sarcastic friend. He isn't one who takes kindly yo betrayal, and he is a very loyal person so long as you don't betray him. Quirks He's Sarcastic, Lazy ,and he's an asshole sometimes, but when the situation calls for it he can be serious. While at times it may not seem like he cares , he truly does treasure his friends and the bonds he makes with them. He likes Sweets, he loves Burgers, and pizza, and he has a liking for spicy things. He likes taking naps under trees, and he spends a lot of time roaming the forest around Beacon. Voice Medium low voice with a gruffy touch you it Theme No Place for a Hero Backstory Rocky grew up outside of the kingdoms with his parents and his siblings. He lived a relatively easy life..well as easy as living outside the kingdoms and in Grimm infested forest can be. He was taught how to hunt and kill at a young age by his parents. And by train I mean he was thrown into a Grimm infested forest and was told to survive for a few months, although another reason he was thrown into the forest was because his parents thought he was too lazy and to try and change that they tossed him into the Grimm infested forest. He survived of course, but despite being thrown into a Grimm infested forest and almost dying a couple of time, his attitude and personality never changed. As one would expect this caused conflict in the family, his parents wanted him to change but he didn't want too change, and one day he had gotten into an argument with his parents that escalated to the point where his father said the wrong thing. He had said that he hated Rocky and that he was a disappointment. He of course regretted saying that but before he could make amends Rocky had ran off. They searched for him but they never found him.Rocky had ran away to Vale, and it was here he developed his semblance. He spent a few days hiding in the alleyways of Vale, stealing Lien until he had enough to buy a decent set of clothes, he then applied for a job at a burger joint where he worked for a few weeks before quitting. His life had started picking back up until he heard from a wandering trader about an area outside of the kingdoms was attacked. Fearing his parents were hurt he rushed back to his old home, he may have been angry with his parents but he still loved them. When he finally reached his old home he found it was burnt to the ground and the bodies of his family littered the ground. His father was still alive although he was barely clinging to life, he had apologized to Rocky and gave him his swords..he then died. Rocky had felt an immense amount of grief and he had completely shutdown for a few days. Eventually on his 16th birthday he finally put himself back together. He chose to not dwell on the past and instead focus o the future. He went back to being lazy and sarcastic, but when the time comes he can and will be serious. At the age of 17 he applied for Beacon, he figured that he would need more training to become stronger, and Beacon was the place to go. Although there was another reason..he made a promise..a promise to find out who Killed his family and to get revenge..no matter the cost. Gallery Rocky Color.png Category:Characters